Bajka
by Neonika
Summary: GW/DM. Podczas 7. roku nauki Draco zaczyna czuć się znużony, wypalony, a jedyną rozrywkę stanowi nocne polowanie na buntowników. Rywalizacja, powolne rodzenie się więzi, walka z samym sobą. Jaki wpływ będzie miało to, że stoją po przeciwnych stronach barykady? Nakładka.


Tekst napisany na akcję "Wyśpiewaj mi miłość" na Mirriel.

Inspiracja: hasło "Fatalne zauroczenie" i piosenka Tom Waits, Little Drop of Poison.

Beta: SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **Bajka**

* * *

 **2003 r.**

* * *

– Panicz Malfoy gotowy, sir! – piszczy podekscytowana skrzatka, wygładzając jeszcze szerokie rękawy mojej wyjściowej szaty.  
Obracam się przed lustrem, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z faktycznej ciekawości, i pochylam głowę z uprzejmą aprobatą.  
– Tak – odpowiadam po chwili ciszy. – Dziękuję. Mamo…?  
Matka otwiera usta i potrząsa głową, jak gdyby nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Widzę, że stara się zachować spokój, lecz zdradzają ją drżące wargi i podejrzanie zaczerwienione oczy; mruga szybko, walcząc ze łzami, ale wciąż uśmiecha się do mnie z czułością.  
– Wyglądasz wspaniale – mówi w końcu zdławionym głosem i gładzi mnie delikatnie po policzku.  
Ojciec prycha zdegustowany takim uzewnętrznianiem wzruszenia, ale wiem – wszyscy wiemy – że to tylko pozory. _Nie bez powodu stoi przodem do okna_ , myślę z ironią. _Przecież nawet najbliższa rodzina nie ma prawa wiedzieć, że głowa rodu Malfoyów posiada uczucia._  
– To będzie piękny ślub – oznajmia jeszcze matka, ignorując kolejne parsknięcia męża. – Jak z bajki.  
Delikatnym ruchem odsuwam jej dłoń, uśmiecham się łagodnie i – wzorem ojca – staję przy oknie.

* * *

 **1997 - 1998 r.**

* * *

Kiedy Draco przygląda się kolejnemu karaniu buntowników, jest tylko znudzony. Weasley, Logbottom, Lovegood. Cruciatus, wrzaski i dzika radość Carrowów. Wie, że spełnił swój obowiązek, że – znowu – wygrał, ale wszystko wydaje mu się takie… inne niż wcześniej. Szare. Wyblakłe. Nijakie. Pochwałę Carrowów kwituje machinalnym wzruszeniem ramionami. Zawsze wygląda to tak samo. Przyłapać członków Gwardii, donieść, odczekać swoje, przyjąć gratulacje. Nie, nie brakuje mu napięcia z szóstej klasy, wręcz przeciwnie, za każdym razem czuje ulgę na samą myśl o tym, co musiał znieść – zrobić – w zeszłym roku, ale swoiste wrażenie wypalenia opuszcza go tylko podczas polowań na stronników Dumbledore'a. _No, teraz już raczej Pottera_ , myśli Draco i uśmiecha się z ironią.  
– Naprawdę uważasz to za zabawne, Malfoy? – Warknięcie Weasley przywołuje go do rzeczywistości.  
Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie zauważył, że Carrowowie zakończyli udzielanie reprymendy, a pozostali w klasie uczniowie zbierają się do wyjścia. _Uważa, że to z ich kary się cieszę_ , stwierdza w duchu Draco i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej do patrzącej na niego z furią dziewczyny.  
– Zabawne? – powtarza, chcąc jej dopiec tą pozorną obojętnością. – To jest wojna, Weasley. Rywalizacja. Albo my, albo wy. Po prostu tak się składa, że aktualnie to my jesteśmy górą.  
Dziewczyna obraca się wpół kroku i Draco widzi, że osiągnął cel; jej twarz wykrzywia grymas wściekłości, a oczy ciskają gromy.  
– My albo wy? Rywalizacja?! – Ginny wypluwa te słowa Draconowi prosto w twarz. Ten wpatruje się w nią rozszerzonymi oczami, wręcz chłonie emocje bijące od jej drobnej postaci.  
– Tylko że kiedy to my, jak to ująłeś, byliśmy górą, nikogo nie torturowano, nie karano nawet wyłącznie na podstawie czyichś słów! – kończy drżącym głosem dziewczyna, ale udaje jej się opanować; odwraca się i już spokojnie opuszcza salę.  
Dopiero szczęk zamykanych drzwi wyrywa Dracona z tego dziwnego odrętwienia.

* * *

Następnym razem Draco spotyka Ginny dopiero kilka tygodni później. Nadal patroluje nocą korytarze, chociaż nie przynosi mu to już większej satysfakcji; jak wszystko inne stało się tylko kolejnym obowiązkiem. Słowa Weasley wciąż do niego wracają i powoli zauważa, że to prawda. Nie ma żadnej rywalizacji. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy wystarczy jego słowo, by kogoś ukarać. Nie, kiedy mógłby przesypiać całe noce, a w dzień donosić na przypadkowe osoby i efekt byłby ten sam.  
 _Cóż, to jeszcze nie oznacza, że oni mają rację w całej tej wojnie_ , myśli Draco, wyciąga różdżkę i energicznie skręca w kierunku dziwnych szelestów.  
– Weasley – stwierdza uprzejmym tonem, zanim dziewczyna zdąży go w ogóle zauważyć. – Expeliarmus.  
Ginny jednak szybko pokonuje zaskoczenie. Rzuca się na ziemię i turla w stronę starej zbroi, wysuwając jednocześnie różdżkę z rękawa.  
– Drętwota! – syczy niczym rozjuszona kotka, ale Draco zręcznie blokuje zaklęcie.  
– No, no, no. Ładnie to wypisywać takie bzdury na ścianach? Petrificus totalus.  
– Protego! Nie wiem, Malfoy – warczy dziewczyna. – Zapytaj swojego pana i władcę, można powiedzieć, że to on mnie tego nauczył parę lat temu.  
Draco jest tak zdziwiony ilością jadu w jej głosie, że niemal zapomina o rzuceniu kolejnego zaklęcia. Dopiero kiedy Ginny wykorzystuje to, by się podnieść, reflektuje się.  
– Impedimenta! – woła, ale Weasley uskakuje zwinnie na bok.  
– Zgubiłeś okulary? – pyta ze słodkim uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Furnunculus!  
Draco już-już ma rzucić kolejny urok, ale zza zakrętu wybiegają Longbottom i Corner. Malfoy urywa wpół słowa. Obrzuca zebranych uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym kiwa głową Weasley i odwraca się na pięcie.  
– Malfoy. – Dobiega go pełen wahania głos dziewczyny. – Malfoy, dlaczego?  
– Tym razem to wy byliście górą – odpowiada po chwili, nie odwracając się. – Tym razem to ja przegrałem.  
Gdy wraca do dormitorium, nie może pozbyć się bezmyślnego uśmiechu. Jest zły na siebie, wie, że kiedyś nie wahałby się wykorzystać władzy, ba, oddałby za nią wszystko, ale… Z politowaniem kręci głową nad własną głupotą. Ten pojedynek, ta wymiana zdań, dynamika… Podobało mu się. Czy chce się do tego przyznać, czy nie, podobało mu się.

* * *

Kiedy Draco następny raz wpada na Ginny, otaczają ją członkowie GD. Kręcą się w pobliżu Pokoju Życzeń, ale na jego widok błyskawicznie ustawiają się w rzędzie. Weasley unosi dłoń, powstrzymując ich od natychmiastowego przeklęcia Ślizgona, ale nikt nie opuszcza różdżki. _Jak zwykle, drużyna marzeń_ , chce skomentować kąśliwie Malfoy, ale gdy otwiera usta, wychodzi z nich tylko:  
– Weasley.  
Dziewczyna mruży oczy, a Draco nagle pragnie ją rozdrażnić. Sprawić, by się wściekała, przeklęła go, żeby zrobiła coś – cokolwiek – więcej, niż tylko stała i powstrzymywała swoich towarzyszy. Zanim jednak to realizuje, Weasley zagryza wargi i pyta z nieskrywaną niechęcią:  
– Czego chcesz?  
Draco otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie wzrusza tylko ramionami. Zastanawia się nad słowami dziewczyny. Naprawdę się zastanawia, analizuje je o wiele głębiej, niż wymaga tego to zwyczajne pytanie. Bo rzeczywiście, czego on chce? Nie szukał przecież Weasley, spotkali się przypadkiem, więc po co, po jaką cholerę się w ogóle odezwał? Kiedy nie znajduje odpowiedzi, ponownie wzrusza ramionami. Zamierza kazać jej się odczepić, powiedzieć, że to nie jej sprawa, nie takiej małej zdrajczyni krwi jak ona, ale jego usta znowu okazują się żyć własnym życiem.  
– Po co to robicie?  
– Słucham? – prycha Weasley. – Po co robimy co?  
Draco ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale wie, że jeśli nie chce stracić twarzy, musi iść w zaparte. Sprawiać wrażenie, jakby jego pytanie było najnormalniejszym w świecie. Jakby miał prawo w ogóle zadawać jej jakiekolwiek pytania.  
– Po co wypisujecie te idiotyczne hasła na ścianach – precyzuje, starając się utrzymać pełną wyższości minę. – Ani to wam pomaga, ani nam przeszkadza. Planujecie wygrać wojnę obrazkami na murach? Liczycie, że Czarny Pan się przejmie i odpuści? A może po prostu lubicie się bawić w męczenników i bycie karanym za coś tak nieznacznego, niewartego uwagi? – pyta, z każdym słowem zwiększając dawkę jadu w głosie. – Naprawdę, świetna metoda na wygranie wojny.  
– Dzięki za troskę, Malfoy, ale to chyba nie twoja sprawa – mówi z kpiącym uśmiechem Ginny i Draco z konsternacją zauważa, że całe towarzystwo wydaje się raczej rozbawione niż wściekłe. – A skoro to tak bardzo wam nie przeszkadza, to powiedz, ile nocy przespałeś w całości w tym roku? I dlaczego te nic nie znaczące napisy jakimś cudem znaczą dość, by w ten sposób karać ich autorów? Jest wojna, Malfoy – dodaje Weasley lekkim tonem. – Każdy sprzeciw ma znaczenie.  
Draco wyczuwa nawiązanie do jego własnych słów sprzed kilku tygodni i wbrew sobie uśmiecha się delikatnie.  
– Punkt dla ciebie, Weasley.

Nocami Draco świadomie zaczyna szukać Ginny. Nie rozmawiają, nie tak naprawdę. Wymieniają kilka złośliwych uwag, kilkanaście uroków i każde odchodzi w swoją stronę. Ale to wystarczy. Wystarczy, by Draco zaczął zauważać, że Weasley najczęściej nosi stare niebieskie trampki, że kiedy się uśmiecha, najpierw unosi prawy kącik ust, i że przed rzuceniem zaklęcia zaciska lewą rękę w pięść. Dostrzega drobne piegi rozsiane na jej nosie i zawsze obecne cienie pod oczami, starą, dawno niemodną szatę i kpiąco uniesioną brew, kiedy trafia go upiorogackiem. Weasley przestaje być wyłącznie ucieczką od nudy, ale Draco nadal sprawdza, jakie emocje może wywołać u dziewczyny.  
W dzień podaje Carrowom przypadkowe nazwiska. Jest Ślizgonem, nie może wzbudzać podejrzeń. Wszystko wygląda tak jak wcześniej. Patrole, donosy, kara. Tylko na Weasley nie donosi nigdy więcej.

* * *

Draco wpatruje się z tępo w pięcioro uczniów stojących pod ścianą w klasie mugoloznawstwa. Lovegood, Longbottom, Corner, Abbot i oczywiście Weasley. Znów dali się złapać. Ślizgon nie rozumie swojego zaskoczenia. Przecież wiedział, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która z polowania na buntowników robi sobie rozrywkę. I przecież nie powinien zakładać, że skoro on zamienił donoszenie na niefrasobliwe pojedynki, to inni wzięli z niego przykład.  
Tym razem jest gorzej. Carrowowie sami przyłapali elitę GD. Draco przypomina sobie konsekwencje, jakie poniósł Corner, kiedy próbował pomóc ukaranemu pierwszakowi. Krzywi się mimowolnie, gdy klątwy trafiają w uczniów. Nie, Niewybaczalne nie robią na nim wrażenia. Wystarczająco wiele ich widział, wystarczająco wiele sam doświadczył, żeby się teraz nimi przejmować. _Pod tym kątem świetnie mnie przygotowali do zabicia Dumbledore'a_ , myśli z goryczą, wspominając zeszłoroczną porażkę. _W biernym przyglądaniu się jestem mistrzem._ A mimo to nie chce tego oglądać. Nie chce widzieć takiej Weasley. Wściekłą, rozbawioną, cyniczną, kpiącą – jak najbardziej. Ale nie taką. Nie złamaną.  
– Przykro mi – wyrywa mu się, gdy napotyka jej spojrzenie i natychmiast nakłada maskę chłodnego rozbawienia. W duchu pomstuje na własną nieuwagę, ale Carrowowie niczego nie podejrzewają. Amycus nawet posyła mu pełen aprobaty uśmiech, a Draco zastanawia się, jak ograniczonym trzeba być, by się niczego nie domyślić, skoro nawet w oczach Weasley dostrzegł błysk zrozumienia.  
 _Chociaż właściwie czego on ma się domyślić_ , zastanawia się z nagłą złością Malfoy. _Przecież nic się nie dzieje. Nie zmieniłem stron, nie chcę, żeby Potter wygrał, i cieszę się, że jesteśmy górą. Na Salazara, ja im nawet nie pomagam!_ A jednak uczucie zdradzania swoich nie opuszcza go i Ślizgon zaczyna się zastanawiać nad możliwymi konsekwencjami ich nocnego porozumienia.  
– Dobra, dość tego wychowywania – rzuca w końcu Alecto. – Draco, skoro już tu jesteś, to dopilnuj, żeby wrócili grzecznie do dormitoriów. A jak nie będą chcieli, to możesz ich jeszcze trochę, he he, powychowywać.  
 _Co za prostactwo_ , myśli Draco z obrzydzeniem, ale posłusznie kiwa głową i posyła gwardzistom zimny uśmiech. Kiedy za rodzeństwem zamykają się drzwi, siada na ławce i przygląda spod opuszczonych powiek ukaranym; podnoszą się powoli, niepewnie, Abbot ociera lecącą krew z nosa, a Longbottom pomaga wstać Weasley. Z ust dziewczyny wydobywa się cichy jęk, a Draco z całych sił zmusza się do pozostania w miejscu.  
– Neville – szepcze Ginny. – Potrzebuję… – urywa, patrząc w stronę Malfoya.  
Longbottom podąża za jej spojrzeniem, po czym kręci głową z ponurą miną.  
– Nie możemy. Jeśli znowu nas złapią…  
Draco przygryza wargi i zamyka oczy.  
– Kurwa – warczy niespodziewanie dla samego siebie. – Kurwa jebana mać. – Zeskakuje z ławki i podchodzi do zaskoczonych jego zachowaniem gwardzistów. – Czego jej trzeba? Longbottom, kurwa, mówię do ciebie!  
– Ej, ja tu jestem… - protestuje słabym głosem Weasley, ale Draco w jej oczach dostrzega lekki uśmiech.  
– Zamknij się – burczy, walcząc z dziwnym ciepłem rozlewającym się po jego ciele. – Longbottom, do cholery, ocknij się!  
Neville odwraca się niepewnie w stronę Ginny i widocznie odnajduje aprobatę w jej oczach, bo w końcu mówi:  
– Pokój Życzeń. Zaprowadź ją i poczekaj na zewnątrz.  
Draco wyjątkowo nie zastanawia się nad łatwowiernością Gryfonów. Bierze Weasley na ręce i bez słowa opuszcza salę.

Ma okazję za to zastanowić się nad własną naiwnością, kiedy siedzi pod Pokojem Życzeń i czeka na powrót Gryfonki. _Salazarze, posłuchałem Longbottoma!_ , sarka w duchu, ale głupkowaty uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy. Nie potrafi się go pozbyć, nawet kiedy w ścianie pojawiają się drzwi, a w nich – zmęczona, ale zdecydowanie w lepszej formie – Weasley.  
– Już? – pyta nonszalancko, ale dobrze wie, że jego mina zdradza wszystkie emocje.  
Dziewczyna kiwa głową i patrzy niepewnie na nieoczekiwanego sprzymierzeńca.  
– Pogadamy? – pyta cicho i wpuszcza chłopaka do środka.  
I rozmawiają. Weasley zadaje pytania. _Ma dużo pytań_ , myśli Draco z irytacją, ale tak naprawdę jest sfrustrowany własnymi odpowiedziami. Bo dziewczyna porusza dokładnie te same kwestie, z którymi on od jakiegoś czasu sam nie może dojść do ładu. Dlaczego przestał donosić? Dlaczego pomógł? Dlaczego nie próbował wejść za nią do Pokoju? I – najważniejsze – o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi?  
– Nie wiem! Nie wiem, okej?! – wybucha w końcu pokonany i patrząc w jej szeroko otwarte oczy, dodaje cicho: – Przepraszam.  
Kiedy Ginny odwraca od niego twarz, Draco ma ochotę walić głową w stół.  
– Może po prostu dobrze się przy tobie czuję. Wiesz, lekko, zabawnie, beztrosko – oznajmia po chwili ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Może przy tobie czuję… cokolwiek.  
Już dawno nauczył się, że można powiedzieć prawdę w taki sposób, że każdy uzna ją za żart, jednak kiedy Weasley patrzy mu prosto w oczy, wie, że tym razem to nie zadziałało.  
– Jak przed wojną, prawda? – pyta z krzywym uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
– Jak przed wojną – powtarza szeptem Draco.

* * *

W Pokoju Życzeń spotykają się regularnie. Potrafią rozmawiać godzinami. Draco zna już ulubiony kolor Weasley, wie, dlaczego ze swoich braci najbardziej kocha Billa, i z jakich powodów nie układało jej się z Potterem. Ginny potrafi wymienić książki, które Malfoy najbardziej lubi, zna model jego pierwszej dziecinnej miotełki i rozumie jego rywalizację z Harrym. Tylko jeden temat pozostaje tabu – wojna. Osiągnęli milczące porozumienie, w Pokoju Życzeń są tylko oni i nikt więcej. Żadnego Voldemorta, Pottera, śmierciożerców i Zakonu. Jednak Draco wie, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Weasley jest zbyt pełna wiary w misję swojej strony, żeby taki układ mógł ją satysfakcjonować przez dłuższy czas. I kiedy dziewczyna pyta go o zeszły rok, Malfoy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego obawy właśnie zaczynają się spełniać, na co absolutnie nie jest przygotowany.  
Opowiadając Weasley o przeżyciach związanych z zadaniem zabicia Dumbledore'a, Draco pozwala swoim myślom biec zupełnie innym torem. Rozumie, że najlepszym wyjściem byłoby skreślenie tej znajomości, ale przeciwko temu buntuje się całym sobą. Rozpieszczany od dziecka, nie jest w stanie zrezygnować z czegoś, co sprawia mu tyle radości. Co jest tak naprawdę _jedyną_ rzeczą sprawiającą mu radość w ostatnim czasie.  
– I nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłeś? – Cichy głos Weasley wyrywa go z zamyślenia i Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że przerwał opowieść i milczy od dobrych kilku minut.  
– Obawiam się, że mówiłem. Jęczącej Marcie – przyznaje z krzywym uśmiechem, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie. Moment, w którym Potter znalazł go zapłakanego w łazience dla dziewczyn, zalicza do najbardziej krępujących w życiu, nawet jeśli nie brać pod uwagę tego, że oberwał na koniec Sectumsemprą, jednak mina dziewczyny nie wyraża nic poza szczerym żalem.  
– Współczujesz mi, Weasley? – prycha Draco, chcąc irytacją pokryć zmieszanie. – Nie ma czego. Gdyby nie Snape, zabiłbym – musiałbym zabić – waszego ukochanego dyrektora.  
– Musiałbyś, a nie chciał – ripostuje Gryfonka. – To nie twoje poglądy, po prostu tak zostałeś wychowany!  
Draco kręci głową w nagłym rozbawieniu. _Cała ona_ , myśli z czułością. _W każdym, kogo lubi, musi znaleźć coś dobrego. Nie przyjmie do wiadomości, że może być inaczej._ I Draco przez chwilę nawet chce jej przytaknąć. Zrzucić wszystko na rodzinę i mieć ten temat z głowy. Wie, że mógłby udawać, że znosiłby spokojnie jej próby otworzenia mu oczu jako cenę za utrzymanie tej przyjaźni. Mógłby, tak, ale…  
– Niczego o mnie nie wiesz, Weasley – mówi cicho i przeklina w myślach swoją głupotę.

* * *

Ich kolejne spotkania stanowią jedną nieprzerwaną dyskusję o wojnie, jakby nagle mogli powiedzieć wszystko, przed czym wcześniej się powstrzymywali. Draco nie rozumie, dlaczego Weasley, czarownica czystej krwi, nie popiera wyznawanych przez niego ideałów. Ginny z kolei stara się wprost przekonać go do zmiany zdania, ale on kwituje wszystkie próby szczerym śmiechem. Niezależnie jednak od efektu ich rozmów, Draco cieszy się. Nie udają już, że wojna nie istnieje, nie omijają niewygodnych tematów, ale jakimś cudem ich znajomość się nie rozpada. I to mu wystarczy.  
– Malfoy, do jasnej cholery, ale co ty masz do mugoli? I błagam, nie mów mi, że przeżywasz średniowieczne polowania na czarownice! – pyta Weasley pewnego dnia.  
Draco z uśmiechem przygląda się zacietrzewionej przyjaciółce. Nadal uwielbia patrzeć na nią, kiedy okazuje silne emocje. To się nie zmienia i Malfoy wątpi, żeby kiedykolwiek miało.  
– Weasley, na Salazara, nie bądź głupia – mówi lekceważąco. – Nic nie mam do mugoli jako takich. Problem w tym, że przez nich się ukrywamy, a do tego mam już sporo.  
Dziewczyna odwraca się tak szybko, że rude włosy wirują wokół niej. Draco dostrzega świetliste refleksy na ich końcach i powstrzymuje pragnienie nawinięcia kosmyków na palce. _Ostatnio często muszę się przy niej powstrzymywać od robienia różnych rzeczy_ , zauważa zgryźliwie, ale spycha te niewygodne myśli na bok.  
– No i co, Weasley? – rzuca drwiąco. – Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?  
– Nie, nie mam. Ale do pokazania już tak – odpowiada dziewczyna z figlarnym uśmiechem. – No, chyba że tchórzysz.  
– Dlaczego mam tchórzyć?  
– Bo musimy wydostać się z Hogwartu, Malfoy – odpowiada z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Kiedy Draco aportuje ich na obrzeża jakiegoś mugolskiego miasteczka, nie może uwierzyć, że zgodził się na tę wyprawę, ale widząc podekscytowanie w oczach Weasley, zapomina o wszystkich obawach. _Tylko niech nie myśli, że się wywinie od odpowiedzi, skąd zna tajne wyjście ze szkoły_ , postanawia.  
– Więc… musimy się ukrywać, tak? – pyta Ginny, ciągnąc Dracona za rękaw bluzy, w którą została transmutowana jego szata.  
– Mhm.  
– Podaj zaklęcie.  
– Co?  
– Podaj zaklęcie. Tylko nie klątwę, jeśli łaska.  
Draco patrzy na nią w milczeniu. Widzi jej psotny uśmiech, pełne niecierpliwości spojrzenie, lekko zadarty nos pokryty mnóstwem złotawych piegów i czuje, jak i jemu kąciki ust wędrują do góry.  
– Expecto patronum – odpowiada bez zastanowienia.  
Weasley kiwa głową i wyciąga różdżkę.  
– Co ty, zwariowa…  
– To nie moja – mówi szybko Ginny, a Draco nie pyta, tak samo jak ona nie pyta nigdy o treść jego raportów przekazywanych Carrowom.  
– _Expecto patronum_ – szepcze dziewczyna i już srebrzysty koń galopuje wąską uliczką, by po chwili wybiec na pola i zniknąć w ciemności nocy.  
– Weasley, jeśli ktoś… – zaczyna Draco, ale Ginny znowu mu przerywa. Gestem nakazuje milczenie i prowadzi go w stronę grupki mężczyzn stojących przed jakąś knajpą.  
– Widziałeś to? Wyglądało jak jakieś zwierzę!  
– No, krowa albo koń…  
– E tam, kiedyś widziałem chmurę, która wyglądała jak smok.  
– Co ty, smoki nie istnieją, zresztą to była mgła…  
– Mgła? O tej porze? Prędzej łąki parują…  
– Widzisz? – mówi Ginny, odciągnąwszy Dracona z powrotem na bezpieczną odległość od mugoli. – Nieważne, co przy nich zrobisz, oni i tak będą szukali naukowego wytłumaczenia. Nie uwierzą w magię. W gruncie rzeczy nie mamy po co się ukrywać. A teraz nas stąd deportuj.  
Draco zaczyna się śmiać tak bardzo, że lecą mu łzy z oczu. Weasley przygląda mu się zdumiona, ale on nie może przestać. _Na Salazara_ , myśli Draco, zginając się wpół, _tylko ona mogła w czasie wojny uciec ze szkoły po to, by udowodnić, że ma rację, łamiąc przy tym kilka ustaw, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zażądać powrotu._  
– Malfoy, Hogsmeade!  
Tym razem to Draco uśmiecha się do niej przekornie.  
– O nie, moja droga. Teraz moja kolej – oznajmia, łapie dziewczynę za rękę, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, i deportuje się.

Kiedy lądują na dachu wieży kościelnej, Ginny zrywa się na równe nogi, ale Draco ściąga ją z powrotem na dół. Leżą obok siebie w milczeniu i chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej Malfoy miał mnóstwo pytań, teraz nie chce przerywać ciszy. _Jestem idiotą. Jestem pieprzonym idiotą. Powinienem ją zrzucić z tej wieży, a potem pochwalić się ojcu_ , myśli, zdejmując bluzę i okrywając nią Weasley.

* * *

Nigdy nie wracają w rozmowach do nocy w mugolskim miasteczku, ale Draco ma wrażenie, że w pewnym sensie wyznaczyła im ona dalszą drogę. Zamiast spotykać się w Pokoju Życzeń, przekradają się do Zakazanego Lasu i chociaż Draco nie mógłby go nazwać ulubionym miejscem, to znowu czuje to, co podczas pojedynków z Weasley. Emocje. Podekscytowanie, napięcie, ale jednocześnie beztroskę – tak, jakby wojna nie istniała. Jakby nie istniało nic prócz wymknięcia się z zamku i bezpiecznego powrotu.

* * *

Pewnego dnia Draco nie znajduje Weasley w umówionym miejscu. Biegnie do Pokoju Życzeń i dopiero czując ulgę, gdy ją tam znajduje, rozumie, jak bardzo się niepokoił.  
– Co się stało? – pyta, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje się jeszcze z dziesięć innych osób.  
– Złapali Neville'a – mówi cicho Ginny. – I tym razem chyba będzie poważniej. Przepraszam, Malfoy, ale teraz musisz nas zostawić samych.  
– Nie.  
– Malfoy…  
– Nie – warczy Draco ponownie.  
– Słuchaj, mimo… mimo wszystko nie jesteś po naszej stronie. A my…  
Draco przygryza wargi. Wie, że Weasley jak zwykle będzie chciała zrobić coś równie głupiego, co odważnego. Ale miała rację. Nie stali po tej samej stronie, więc powinien odejść i pozwolić jej na to… Cokolwiek by to nie było. W końcu tak do tej pory działali.  
Wreszcie niechętnie odwraca się do drzwi, kiedy dobiega go jej głos – „wyjdź, proszę" – i zatrzymuje się gwałtownie.  
– Nie – powtarza po raz trzeci.  
– Malfoy, jesteś…  
– Jestem przede wszystkim po twojej stronie, idiotko! – warczy z wściekłością, której powodu nie umiałby zdefiniować. Wie tylko, że chciałby zatłuc Weasley i jednocześnie zamknąć gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu. – I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mogę poruszać się po zamku bez narażania się. Gdzie trzymają tego kretyna?!

Kiedy godzinę później Draco prowadzi Longbottoma do Pokoju Życzeń, układa w myślach pełną gróźb przemowę skierowaną do członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Jednak kiedy czuje na sobie coś, co można określić tylko jako Weasley rzucającą mu się na szyję, bez namysłu chowa twarz w jej włosach.  
– Ginny – szepcze, jakby nigdy jej inaczej nie nazywał.

* * *

Kiedy buntownicy zaczynają ukrywać się w Pokoju Życzeń, Draco i Ginny kończą nocne wycieczki. Ślizgon nie zadeklarował otwarcie zmiany stron, ale kiedy przynosi im jedzenie, wzrok Weasley mówi mu, że ona cały czas o tym myśli. Jednak nie naciska, a Draco też nie pyta, gdzie od czasu do czasu znikają członkowie GD. I myśli, że to wystarczy.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz wykrada dla nich eliksiry ze skrzydła szpitalnego i widzi, z jakim przejęciem szepczą w kącie o wojnie, nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. To jest takie różne… Tak przyjemnie inne od tego, co prezentują sobą śmierciożercy. Ta wiara w słuszność sprawy, za którą walczą, i gotowość do poświęceń w jej imię postawione naprzeciwko wyrachowania, strachu i okrucieństwa sprawia, że Draco nawet nie zastanawia się, kiedy tak zmienił zdanie o swojej własnej stronie, tylko mówi, że będzie walczył. Z nimi.  
A kiedy Ginny z triumfalnym uśmiechem zrywa się z miejsca, biegnie do niego i mocno całuje, Draco wie, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

Zmianę stron zostawiają w tajemnicy. Draco donosi GD, co się dzieje w szkole, i pomaga w miarę możliwości. Kiedy przychodzi w środku nocy tylko po to, by przynieść Ginny ulubione owoce, a ona patrzy na niego tymi pełnymi wesołych iskierek oczami, Draco nie rozumie, jak kiedykolwiek mógł chcieć walczyć przeciwko niej.

* * *

Kiedy Draco słyszy, że w zamku pojawił się Potter, wie, że zbliża się bitwa i że muszą ustalić jakąś strategię. Biegnie do Pokoju Życzeń, ale ten jest pusty. Z rosnącą paniką szuka Ginny, ale panujący rozgardiasz skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia. W końcu słyszy jej głos dobiegający z korytarza obok i z ulgą opiera się o ścianę, czując, że kolana ma jak z waty.  
– Pokój Wspólny… Ravenclaw… – docierają do niego urywki wypowiedzi Pottera.  
– Mogę cię zaprowa…  
 _To chyba Chang._  
– Nie, Luna go zaprowadzi. Luna?  
Draco otwiera szeroko oczy i osuwa się posadzkę.  
 _Ginny. Zdecydowanie zazdrosny głos Ginny._

* * *

Draco siedzi przy stoliku i wpatruje się tępo w poprzekreślane zdania na pergaminie. Ostatnią bitwę pamięta jak przez mgłę, ale wyrzuca sobie, że nie porozmawiał z dziewczyną. _Bo przecież to nie musiało być tak_ , myśli. _Może tylko nie chciała denerwować Pottera przed walką. Albo nie wiedziała, co mu powiedzieć. Albo…_ Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem nad własną głupotą. Zerwała z Potterem rok wcześniej. Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego miałoby to być ważne dla Pottera i dla którego Ginny miałaby być zazdrosna, gdyby… gdyby faktycznie nic już między nimi nie było. _Ale może…_  
Kiedy Draco po raz kolejny wyrzuca sobie, że nie zapytał Ginny wprost, tylko – gdy już doszedł do siebie – odszukał Pottera w Pokoju Życzeń i próbował mu jakoś przeszkodzić, wie, że nie uspokoi się, dopóki tego nie wyjaśni. _I muszę to zrobić osobiście_ , myśli, patrząc ponuro na pergamin, na którym jedynym nieprzekreślonym słowem jest „wróć".

* * *

Kiedy Draco wychodzi z sali przesłuchań, słyszy, że Potter jest w Ministerstwie. Przez moment bawi się myślą, że o wszystkim mu powie tylko po to, by ten cierpiał tak samo jak on, jednak po chwili zmienia zdanie. _Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział_ , myśli z mściwością. _Wtedy to ja będę miał satysfakcję. Że ja mu coś zabrałem, że ja wiem, że…_ Kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawia się Ginny, Draco natychmiast przerywa wewnętrzny monolog. Dziewczyna wygląda pięknie. Ma na sobie zwiewną sukienkę, wysokie szpilki, a włosy upięła w kok. Draco wręcz pożera ją wzrokiem, ale jednocześnie czuje dziwny smutek. To nie jest jego Ginny. Nie bez starych mugolskich trampek, krótkich spodenek i rozpuszczonych włosów. Nie, kiedy patrzy na niego tak obojętnie. Draco nagle przypomina sobie jej słowa: „To jest wojna, Malfoy. Nawet najdrobniejsze rzeczy się liczą" i uświadamia sobie z całą mocą, że tym właśnie dla niej był. Najdrobniejszymi rzeczami. Bezpieczeństwem na korytarzach, żywnością, eliksirami i pomocą Longbottomowi. A kiedy Potter patrzy na niego ze współczuciem, Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że on wie. Weasley musiała mu powiedzieć. Dla niego nic nie zostało.

* * *

 **2003 r.**

* * *

Spoglądam przez okno i staram się ukryć gorzki uśmiech. _O tak, matka ma rację_ , myślę z ironią. _Tak właśnie się kończą bajki._  
– Draco, zejdźmy już, panna młoda czeka.  
Odwracam się do matki, kiwam głową i schodzę za rodzicami na dół.  
– Witaj, kochanie - mówię i muskam ustami policzek Astorii.


End file.
